Sonic the Hedgehog: The Lost Tales
by triave
Summary: The story take place after the movie of sonic the hedgehog. Please let me know what i need to improve on any help will be appreciated.


Sonic the Hedgehog: _The Lost Tales_

**Introduction:**

One day in the land of the sky there are two creatures that works side by side like brothers. the first is a speedy blue Hedgehog named "Sonic" that's always on the move destroying anything that was created by the mad scientist named "Robotnik", and rescues all thats under his control. the other one is "Tails(Miles) Prower" a orange two-tailed fox that is highly supportive when he partners up with Sonic. They fight against Dr. Robotnik who design plans and schemes with high hopes of one day destroying Sonic and friends.

Alt Intro: Behind the scenes there is an treasure hunter named "Knuckles the Echidna". He is friends with Sonic and Tails and sometimes comes along with Sonic, having a bad feeling that something will happen to his friends.

and so it begins...

**Story:**

After being humiliated and being forced to flee from one part of the world to another, the evil scientist finally settled in the land of darkness for a few years. Due to his failing attempt to destroy sonic with his earlier design "hyper metal Sonic", he has been secretly designing a robot that would greatly surpass his previous creations. While being cooped up in his lab he was having his bots watch Tails every move, so after years of research and modifications from older models and testing tirelessly. it was now born the Tails Doll. The Doll having razor sharp claws and teeth(only can be seen when fighting), a red gem on its head for gathering energy with powers to pass through wall with the ability to float, and to reconstruct his body to look just like Tails(gem is hidden but eyes still the same).

Later at night Robotnik sent the Tails Doll to kill The orange fox. In the morning Tails got up and went outside and he noticed a fox-like figure resembling him. he ran towards it and picked it up and it was light as a feather and didn't look like a threat. he decided to let Sonic take a look at it, so he grabbed it and took it with him without thinking about what it could really be.

Tail was happy jumping and running went over to Sonic's house and showed Sonic the doll. Sonic thought it could be a trap but it looks so much like a stuffed toy so he told Tails that its safe to keep. Tails was excited to know that he can keep it, so he quickly ran back to his house and went up to his bed room and placed the doll on his chair. When night came Tails was asleep and the doll came to life eyes glowing red then few seconds later pitch black. he changed his puffy hands into sharp claws and was ready to kill Tails until all of a sudden Robotnik stopped it and told the doll to bring him to the land of Darkness.

After hours of rest Tails finally woke up, and seeing himself chained to a desk unable to move along with the lifeless doll beside him and heard The evil doctor laughing.

Tails then asked:" What are you going to do to me?", and the doctor spoke and said with a evil grin: " You're gonna complete my creation Tails"

Tails scared and trying to break free said: "Your not going to get away with this!"

Eggman with a maniacal laugh said: " Well of course i will you stubborn little fox*Walking towards Tails*. I'm going to use you as bait to lure sonic to the egg empire with all the chaos emeralds".

Tails said with confidence and a uneasy smirk : " You do know that sonic will save me and destroy this place just like before? What are you planning to do with the chaos emeralds?"

Robotnik with a smile said:" Oh, Please!. That hedgehog won't stand a chance. *Starts moving towards desk and picks up chart and looks at data* I'am going to force sonic to bring the emeralds to me, then destroy him and give my newest creation: the "Tails Doll" your body.

Tails became nervous and said: "Why do a robot need my body?"

Robotnik: To complete his design*puts chart down and looks at Tails*. you see*walking in a circle around tails*, he was made especially for combat and overshadowing his victims, but his design has a flaw. That's where you come in Tails, and when i get the chaos emeralds from that hedgehog then i'll use them to merge the doll into your body to complete his form. He'll have an unlimited amount of potential, and will be able to destroy the land of the sky in a matter of minutes, and this time! no one will stop me!!!*stops walking and begins to chuckle*".

Tails said: Then what will happen to me?

Robotnik: In a word, you'll be dead!*Laugh insanely*

Tails cries and yell "Sonic!!!".

Tails Doll in a instant awakened and quickly knocked out the scared fox.

Robotnik with a smile said: "Tails Doll, i want you to go back to Tails house and lure Sonic here. Wait for him to call out for Tails then proceed with the plan"

The lifeless doll:"Yes, master" *Followed his orders and went to Tails house*.

end of part 1

Sonic and friends is copyright to: **_SEGA _**


End file.
